Blood Lust
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: He has used the book many times over the years to lure out unsuspecting sorceresses-they always made the best prey. It must be the magic in their blood he muses. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**I have all the old handwritten stories marked with tabs-pink for ones worth posting and yellow for ones that aren't worth the paper they're written on. This is the only pink tab left in the black notebook. What's going to happen to the other five yellow tab stories left in it-I don't know yet. They would take some major work before they are worth putting up. As for this one...I remember writing this one not long after the episode "Spellbound". This story is a direct result of what happens when a character gets mentioned in a series and never seen again. I just have to know some sort of back story even if I have to make it up myself. So this is my take on why Raven came into possession of Rorek's book that Malchior was trapped in.**

* * *

**Blood Lust-Part 1**

He has used the book many times over the years to lure out unsuspecting sorceresses-they always made the best prey. It must be the magic in their blood he muses as he enters the Dark Rose Cafe. He looks around bemused as he wonders if this is the kind of place that young magic wielders frequent these days-or nights in his case. It has taken him quite sometime to locate this one. She is a powerful one indeed he realizes. He stops watching her sitting alone in a dark corner with a book in hand. There is more to her than just magic he realizes. He can smell the scent of her blood from all the way across the room. It is powerful-intoxicating-not entirely human. He is surprised that no one has tried to claim her in her short life. He desires more from this one than just food...he wants a companion and equal to help him rule the world. If she refuses there are ways to make her serve him. Finally he crosses the room and makes his way over to her.

Raven looks up annoyed as a shadow falls over her-the people here know to leave her alone. Especially when she has come here to get some peace from the immature teenage antics of her teammates. Just why she feels she has outgrown them over the last several years is beyond her. One look at the handsome man before her is enough to make her forget why she came here in the first place.

"You look lonely. I thought perhaps you might allow me to keep you company."

"Sure." Raven watches him almost entranced as he takes a seat. He seems almost familiar somehow with his long white hair and striking blue eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to stare. Its just that you look so familiar."

"I would remember if I had met someone as beautiful as you."

Raven looks down-sure that she blushing. She finds herself wishing that she had left the hood of her cloak up.

"This is something that you have never been told before?"

"No."

"It is something that you should be told and often. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Rorek. I just moved to this city."

She knows that name from somewhere-but she can't quite place it. It is as if a fog has come over her mind blocking out all but the two of them. She tries to shake it off as she realizes that he is waiting for a reply. "My name is Raven."

"Such a dark and mysterious name. It suits you."

"So-Rorek-how do you like it here in Jump City?"

"I haven't seen that much of it yet. I was hoping to find some one willing to show me around."

Raven inexplicably finds herself quite taken by the young man's charms. "I could show you around."

"I would like that."

"When do want to do it?" She blushes fiercely from her poor choice in words.

"How about now? If you're free of course."

"I am...but there isn't much to see in the dark."

"I beg to differ. I love the night-I find it is the time when a city really comes to life." He stand up and holds out his hand. "Shall we?"

Raven takes Rorek's hand and lets him lead her out of the cafe.

* * *

**I just love teasers. None of the chapters for this story are very long come to think of it. It was written back when I still wrote short stories.**

**Check out the poll in my profile page! Vote for which sequel you want to see first :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first part of this chapter was written just for the online version. I had one glaring omission in the original that I needed to fix for part of a later chapter to make sense. I up dated this one a bit after the episode "Birthmark". Maybe its just me-but in the scene where her hair grows if you pay attention to the moon--its like the there is a passage of time that only she and Slade experienced. I start my new job and since there is some confusion right now as to when us new hires start work after our for day training session there may not be an update next week-so here it is a little early.**

* * *

Blood Lust-part 2

Rorek has sensed someone following them ever since they left the cafe. He turns around to look-but spies only a dark haired boy carrying the book that Raven was reading earlier. He glances over at Raven wondering if she has a romantic interest. Once he is sure that the young man posses no threat he turns his attention back to Raven-who despite all her powers is rendered oblivious by his superior magics. "So my dear-what brought you to this city? There is something other worldly about you."

"I was born in another dimension actually. I came here because it was foretold at my birth..." She looks over at Rorek-she doesn't want to bring up the prophecy of her birth. She has to fight the urge to tell him everything. "I joined up with the Titans to fight crime-not long after I came here."

"The Teen Titans? All those teenagers how can you put up with them?"

"Most of the time I just tune them out. You caught me on one of the nights they were being so annoying that I had to leave the tower before they drove me insane."

"Have you thought of going solo?"

"Solo?"

"You are old enough to strike out on your own."

"I'm only 17."

"Oh no...you are 21 if you are a day."

"That is not possible."

"Anything is possible with a little magic."

"Magic?" She stops looking at Rorek. She does think back to the night of her birthday when her hair grew after Slade had caught her. Had he aged her somehow she wonders now. Raven snaps out of it Rorek runs his fingers through her hair.

"Why do you shear your lovely locks?"

Raven is sure that she is blushing again. She finds herself very greatful for the cover of darkness. "I've always thought it was such a pain to take care of." Raven can't understand what has come over her-alone at night with a strange man who somehow seems so familiar. A part of her demands she run right now and never look back-but another part craves all the attention he has lavished her with. She longs to be loved and accepted for once-rather than be labeled dark and creepy. For now that wins out over reason. "Do you think it should be longer?"

"I think it would make you look most enchanting." A test of just how much he can control her was just what he was hoping to set up. Why she thinks she is still a teenager is puzzling to him. He looks at her closely...she did mention something foretold at her birth. He wonders could she be the demi-demon prophesied to end the world. He remembers the stoppage of time almost a year ago-immortals weren't affected by that. What enormous power she must hold to have beaten the demon. He can't wait to make that power his own. He only hopes that she doesn't force him to destroy her in order to obtain it.

"So where would you like to go now?"

"Home...you have shown me your amazing city. I can see why you work so hard to protect it. Please allow me to show you a few of my many treasures."

Raven nods as he takes her arm in his. She notices as they walk that they are headed toward the old run down part of the city. She wonders just where he could live there. Everything still standing is slated to be demolished soon.

Goth continues to follow his long time friend Raven. He had arrived just before she left with the stranger. The guy gave him the creeps as soon as he laid eyes on him. He knew for sure that something was up when Raven left her book of Azar behind. He keeps his distance as the side walk traffic thins out. He wonders just where Raven is being taken and what he can do to save her. He pauses as they cross a busy street. He has to wait for a bus to pass. When its gone there is no sign of Raven and the mystery guy.

Raven looks around dazed-she could have sworn that they were still in the city a few moments ago. Now they're deep in the heart of the abandoned section of--

"--Raven?" Rorek looks at Raven to find her awe-struck by what she thinks she sees before her now.

"Its beautiful...I didn't know anyone was building out here."

"It is all for Raven...if you wish to have it."

"Me?" She turns to Rorek confused.

"I have been waiting for you Raven. Join me all you see will be yours. No more annoying roommates." He opens the door letting her see inside. "You could live like a queen."

Raven looks around the foyer in awe. This looks like something out of a medieval castle.

Rorek leads Raven into a large ballroom like chamber. When he winds up an old music box. "Might I have this dance?"

She nods and lets him lead her to the middle of floor where he twirls her around the dance floor.

He watches Raven as she gets lost in the haunting melody of music box. He gently brushes back her hair and sinks his fangs into her neck.

Raven falls limp in his arms as he sucks her blood. In her mind they still dance around the room. She is sure that Robin must be ticked off that she is out so late-but right now she doesn't care. Suddenly she finds herself feeling very faint in Rorek's arms.

"Are you okay my dear?"

"I...I guess I'm not used to dancing..." She looks down as her communicator beeps. "That must be Robin...its late I really should get back to the tower."

"Then I shall not keep you...but please allow me to take you out tomorrow as a thank you for tonight."

"If you wish."

"I shall pick you up at eight."

"I look forward to it."

Rorek sees Raven to the door where he kisses the back of her hand.

Raven looks back at Rorek before she uses her powers to return to the tower.

* * *

**I'm not big on Vampire fiction so I don't know just what they can do in regards to magic. I wrote the character here as a powerful sorcerer as well as a vampire. I wanted him to be able to alter the perceptions of others-he's got to be very powerful to do that to Raven.**

**Be sure to check out my profile page to vote for what sequel to my completed stories you would like to see next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ever hate it when the work force management at your job promises one thing when you sign on and then on the eve of your first day-you find out that its a complete and total lie? I swear the next job I get I'm going to make them put it all in writing up front and then if they try to change it I'm going to pull out the papers and say no that wasn't the deal. Having said that-because of their lie I doubt that I will get to post much of anything over the next few months. It stinks not been able to afford internet at home.**

* * *

Blood Lust-part 3

The next morning Raven can't quite remember how or even when she got home, but she doesn't dwell on it for long. She gets up and goes over to the mirror on the wall and just stands there staring at it. She has always hated long hair...but for some reason she has the urge to make her hair longer now. Raven looks over at her bookcase and then picks out one of the books before sitting down on the floor.

Locked deep within the dark chest Malchior can sense Rorek's hold on the girl. He could try to warn her-but then again she did find a way to thwart his plans of escape. If he keeps quiet then just maybe she can defeat Rorek and he will finally be free of the curse that holds him in this book.

Robin enters OPS and looks around at everyone gathered around the table eating breakfast. Everyone that is but Raven. She never answered his call last night when she didn't come in. He has never been one to butt into his teammates personal life, but staying out late and not letting someone know just isn't typical behavior for the dark sorceress. "Has anyone seen Raven?"

Beast Boy looks up from his tofu breakfast. "Not since yesterday."

"She's probably just up in her room like always." Cyborg gets up and carries his plate over to the sink.

Robin looks up at Cyborg. "She has been avoiding the rest of us more than usual since her last birthday."

"The prophecy of her birth may have been averted but she still does not enjoy the anniversary of her birth." Starfire sneaks Silkie some zorka berries under the table before she gets up.

"No...that's not it. Sometimes I get the feeling that she thinks she's more mature than the rest of us."

Cyborg turns to Robin. "What makes you think that?"

"I can't explain it...something just isn't right."

Raven stands in front of the mirror looking at her now long hair. Deep down she really wants to open the dresser drawer in front of her-take out the scissors-and trim it back to its normal length. She even reaches out to open the dresser drawer only to pull her hand back at the last minute. She turns suddenly when she swears she could hear laughter echo through the room. Her dark aura flairs about her-but she senses no one. Finally her eyes settle on the trunk in which the book where she locked Malchior away. Malchior...there is something about that tale from the possessed book. Who was the one he was fighting when he was trapped? She just can't remember and its not like her to forget something like that. She ventures over to the trunk fully intending to open it and look at the book. She stops when she crosses into a beam of sunlight streaming in through the window. Raven quickly backs out of it...she absently rubs her hand against the puncture marks on her neck as she looks in around in confusion. Even she thinks that she's acting odd. She pulls her cloak close around her body as she looks around her room again. Maybe the creepiness of it is finally starting to get her she reasons as she hurries out the door.

From the book within the trunk Malchior laughs again-how easy the powerful demon sorceress is controlled by Rorek even after all the magics he taught her on top of what she already knew.

Raven rushes down to OPS-careful to avoid the sunlight. For some reason she can't explain she suddenly has a strong aversion to it. She rubs her hand over the puncture spots on her neck again as she enters OPS. She senses the others stop what they're doing as she makes her tea. She turns around to find everyone staring at her. "Is something wrong?"

Beast Boy is the first one to speak. "We were just about to ask you the same thing."

She looks down at her now long hair. "The hair? I just felt like trying something a little different."

Robin looks around at the others before he speaks. "What he means is that you look so much...paler than usual."

Raven looks down at her hands. "Do I? I'm fine...its probably just nerves."

"Nerves?" Cyborg turns to Raven clearly concerned now. "Is something wrong?"

"No...everything is fine. I just met someone last night...and we have a date tonight."

Starfire squeals with excitement. "That is most wondrous news!"

Beast Boy scratches his head. "Umm...who are you and what did you do with Raven?"

Cyborg ignores Beast Boy. "So-is this guy anyone we know?"

Raven pours the boiling water into her tea cup. "No he just moved here. I took him on a tour of the city last night?"

"Last night?" Robin watches as Starfire walks off giving Raven tips for her date later that night. He turns to the guys. "Is anyone else concerned?"

"Concerned?" Cyborg turns to Robin. "I think we should be happy for her."

"Yeah and if she hits it off with this guy she won't be cooped up in her dark and creepy old room so much."

The other's might be happy for Raven-but Robin is still concerned. Something about the mention of this guy has him even more on edge. He decides to go out and see if he can figure out who this mystery guy is.

Raven isn't that crazy about going back into her room-but Starfire is very insistent on helping her find something to wear for her date. "Honestly I don't think I have anything to wear."

"We could go to the mall and purchase something."

As they enter her room Raven looks out the window-she really doesn't want to go out there. She opts instead for going over to her closet and opening it so Starfire can take a look.

Starfire looks over the clothes that Raven has aside from her uniform. "What type of date will this be?"

"He said it was just a thank you for showing him around last night." Raven watches Starfire disappear into the back of the small closet. She watches as her door opens and Silkie starts to crawl in.

Silkie has never been in the demi-demon's room before and he only comes in now is search of Starfire-but he stops looking at Raven. There is something different about her...something that he doesn't like.

Raven could swear Silkie hisses at her before he backs out of the room. She looks up as Starfire steps out of the closet with a dress. Raven is sure that she never bought anything like that.

"How about this?"

She just stares at the red and black mini dress wondering where it could have come from. "You found that in my closet?"

Starfire looks back at the closet. "Yes. It was in the very back. It has a...what do you call it...Gothic look?"

Raven thinks it looks very much like something fit for a vampiress. At some point she supposes that she could have bought it and forgot about it-but like long hair she hates dresses. She wonders what is going on-but something seems to keep her from focusing on it.

* * *

**I stopped it here to make the next part into its own chapter. I just felt it was best to sperate the two of them since I just noticed that my dashes that I use as a location change don't show up on here for some reason.**

**Check out the poll in my profile page! Vote for which sequel you want to see first :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its been so long. I've been very sick and I'm still not well yet. I turned back on the old laptop and found this mostly finished chapter and decided to finish it. I'm still very ill and don't have internet at home so there will not be regular updates for any of my stories until I am well.**

Blood Lust

While Starfire helps Raven get ready for her date tonight-Robin goes down to the cafe where Raven likes to hang out. When he goes inside he doesn't know who he should talk to. This looks like a place where Raven would definitely fit in and its clear he doesn't when everyone turns to look at him. He looks up when one guy he has seen Raven with a few times comes up to him.

"You're here about the guy Raven met last night."

"How do you know that?"

Goth hands Robin the book Raven left behind. "She just walked off with him in some sort of daze and left this behind."

Robin looks down at the book. "Isn't this her Book of Azar?"

"That guy gave me the creeps the moment I saw him last night."

"Have you ever seen him before?"

"Never. When they left Raven was hanging on his every word like some love sick school girl."

"She hasn't been acting like herself since last night."

"I followed them. They were headed toward the old part of the city the last I saw them-they just disappeared suddenly."

"Does anyone know who this guy is?"

"No one I've talked to has ever seen him before. A few people over heard him tell her that his name was Rorek."

"Rorek..."

"Does that name ring a bell?"

"I'm not sure. It seems familiar for some reason. Raven said they have a date tonight...I don't like the idea of her being alone with this guy...something just isn't right here." Robin looks up at the sky as the sun begins to set.

Back at the tower Raven has been on edge all day...but she finally begins to calm with the setting sun. She turns away from the window as Starfire enters the room.

Starfire has Silkie with her who immediately wiggles out of her arms and slithers out of the room. "Silkie!" She calls after the worm who seems to be racing down the hallway.

"He probably doesn't like my room. To be honest sometimes it creeps me out."

"I could help you redecorate."

"How about we focus on the date for now?"

"Yes. You look most lovely in the dress."

"Do you really think so?"

"It looks like it was made just for you."

Raven walks over to the mirror. With the long hair and a dress-she doesn't even recognize herself. For the first time she notices just how pale she really is. She runs her fingers across the two punture wounds on her neck that she only now notices for the first time.

Starfire rummages through a small box that she brought with her. She picks out a pair of red crystal chandlier type earrings and a braclett that matches them. "These will look most lovely with the dress."

"Are you sure its okay if I wear them?"

"Of course-friend Raven. I believe there is a matching choker in here as well."

Raven looks at the marks on her neck again. "I think the earrings and braclett are enough.

Starfire picks out a matching hair barrette. "How about this?"

"I have no idea how to style hair."

"Please allow me to help. I know the perfect look."


	5. Chapter 5

**to my loyal readers sorry it has been awhile since i updated this one. aside from being ill i kinda took on too much at once and got overwhelmed and couldn't keep up with everything i had started. i've got a new doctor-i'm off that medicine that kept my mind too cloudy to focus on writing-and i'm feeling a little better. so now i'm starting to go through everything systematically and trying to finish it up. i'm working on them based on how much of the story there is left to type-so for some stories its still going to be awhile.**

* * *

Blood Lust

Raven looks around quietly as they enter the upscale restaurant. She isn't comfortable all dressed up out in public and is still embarrassed by the send off from most of her teammates-acting like proud parents about to send their only daughter off to prom. She had never expected to be taken to somewhere this fancy it makes her very self-conscious as people begin to recognize her and word spreads as everyone turns to looks at her.

Robin or rather Dick Grayson for this night's spy mission has to do a double take before he recognizes Raven. Dress-heels-new longer hair up in a fancy style-that's just something that Raven doesn't do. He finally sees this mystery guy she is so taken with. Rorek...where has he heard that name before? He thinks back through the list of villains they have faced but there has been no one by that name. He watches as Raven and Rorek are lead to a private dinning area. He gets a very bad vibe from this guy and he can't understand why Raven doesn't. The private dining area is away from the main dining area but not cut off completely. He can still see the two of them from his vantage point. He turns on an earpiece eavesdropping on their conversation.

The waiter lights the candles on the table in the dimly lit room and opens the bottle of champagne. It should occur to him that Raven is a teen titan-a minor but tonight it slips his mind as pours the drinks. "Are you ready to order now or should I give you some time to look over the menu?"

Rorek looks over at Raven. "Allow me please."

She watches very much impressed as Rorek orders in French.

The waiter who doesn't speak a word of French takes the order to the kitchen.

"I must say you look...breath-taking. There simply are no words to describe such beauty."

"Thank you." Raven looks down at her glass blushing.

"And your hair...how did you get it to grow so fast?"

"Magic. Do you like it?"

"Indeed. You should keep it that way. It suits you." He takes a sip of the champagne. "When I made the reservation for tonight I was assured this is the finest champagne they have in stock-imported direct from France. How do you like it?"

"I'm not old enough to drink."

"Non-sense as I told you before you are twenty-one if you are a day."

Twenty-one? Robin thinks that's impossible-yet he himself has wondered recently why it is that Raven acts so much more mature than the rest of the team. He wonders if this Rorek is doing something to her. He gets up and goes to the restroom. He looks around to make sure he is alone before he enters a stall and takes out his communicator.

At the tower Cyborg pauses his video game and looks down at the display on his arm. "Yo Robin what's up you missed Raven's big send off."

"I just saw Raven and her date going to the most expensive restaurant in town."

"Be glad Raven snagged him first or you might have had some competition with Star. Silkie didn't care too much for him though but Star says he's been acting odd since he went into Raven's room earlier."

"Raven's room huh?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I wonder if last night was really the first time that Raven met this guy."

"Man what are you talking about?"

"I did a little checking on this guy."

"I know you were raised by Batman and all but don't you think that's going a little bit too far?"

"I have a bad feeling about this guy. Raven's friend says she started acting out of character the moment she laid eyes on this guy."

"So what she isn't allowed to have a crush on someone?"

"I over heard him say something to Raven that concerns me."

"Are you there spying on them? Is that what you did when I was dating Sarah to make sure she wasn't some psycho or something?"

"Would you please listen to what I'm saying Cyborg? Something isn't right here. I just want you to check on something for me. If I'm wrong I'll drop it end of story-but if I'm right then we have a serious problem."

Cyborg saves his game and turns off the TV. "You better be right about this-if you're wrong and Raven finds out what you've been up to-"

"-I understand the risks-"

"-no I really don't think you do but trust me BB and I both can tell you plenty about what happens when you go messing around in stuff Raven doesn't want you to."

"Point taken. Right now I need to know if there is anyway you can look up Raven's medical records and determine her age. We all had through physicals when we started fighting as a team. Raven's been in the infirmary a time or two since and we were all supposed to have them again last month."

"Her age? Even if I could determine that we both know what she's half of don't you think that might affect the results."

"That's it. She's only half-human and whatever this guy is he knows that."

"Robin-"

"-one more thing Cy. Look in the database and see if the name Rorek pops up. I have to go." Robin closes his communicator cutting off the signal as someone else enters the rest room.

Cyborg looks down at his arm in disbelief. He wonders if Robin is finally starting to crack-he's beginning to sound just like Beast Boy. It sounds nuts to him but since he's already turned off the game Cyborg goes to the infirmary if for nothing else than to run the tests and attempt to put Robin's mind at ease.

Its nighttime but Robin still slips on a pair of dark sunglasses before he goes back to his table where Raven's friend Goth now awaits. He hopes he looks cool and cocky like some eligible rich young bachelor out for a night with a friend and not Robin in disguise.

Goth looks up-clearly uncomfortable in the dressy attire. "So you were right about him bringing her here."

"Are you sure last night was the first time this guy showed up?"

"We get Goths all the time at the cafe-but not like him. He would have stuck out just as much as you did earlier today."

"What do you mean?"

"He was dressed old world Victorian Gothic. People would have remembered him if he showed up before." Goth looks up at Raven. "How did her hair get so long?"

"I'm starting to think that either this guy did it or he somehow talked Raven into using a spell. She hates long hair. Has she ever talked to you about anyone by the name of Rorek before."

"Rorek...un-usual name. It almost sounds like the form of Rodrick called Rurik. I haven't heard her use either of those. The most un-usual name I've ever heard Raven mention was Malchior."

"Malchior?"

"Does that name ring a bell?"

"Yeah it does...and I think that explains where I've heard the name Rorek before. Malchior tricked Raven into thinking he was the good guy and this Rorek character bad."

Goth glances up. "Maybe this Rorek isn't such a good person either-assuming its the one you're talking about."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Malchior was trapped in a book for over one thousand years wasn't he? What kind of person can survive that long?"

Robin looks up at Raven suddenly. That's the answer to what's been bugging him about the name Rorek. It was the name of some sorcerer that lived a thousand years ago. "And he's only been seen at night?"

"Last night...wait you can't seriously tell me you think he is what I think you're thinking. You are aware you're just stereotyping behavior from old horror novels-right?"

"I know it sounds crazy...but if you can come up with a better explanation I'm listening."

Rorek notices the same boy that was following them the night before and this time it appears that he has a friend with him. There is something not quite right about the boy that followed them the night before-but what?

Raven looks up at Rorek as he appears to scowl at something or someone. "Is something wrong?"

He quickly turns back to Raven. "No Raven. Nothing is wrong. After dinner how about we go for a carriage ride followed by a moonlit stroll on the beach?"

"You shouldn't fuss over me. All I did was show you around the city last night."

"You did much more than that my dear Raven." He gazes at her a few moments. "How about a little entertainment for the evening?"

Something about that phrase _my dear Raven_-irks her but it is quickly forgotten as she watches him summon a waiter and order something in French again. As their dinner is brought to the table a few minutes later a string quartet comes out playing the haunting melody from the music box the night before. She looks down at the meal lobster-champagne-string quartet-a carriage ride later-this night must really be costing him a fortune.

Goth looks around suddenly as he hears a faint haunting melody. He looks around no one else seems to hear it except for Raven and perhaps a waiter that seems to sway back to the kitchen area. He blinks a few moments as it briefly appears to him that Rorek doesn't have any food at all before him-that he is just sitting and watching Raven-then it returns to looking like he is eating his own plate of lobster right along with her. After the disappearing trick last night-he looks at this Rorek wondering if maybe Robin is right after all.

Cyborg can't believe he's doing this as he brings up the records to look for the information that Robin asked for.

Beast Boy wanders in. "Dude what are you doing down here I thought we were going to play Ninja Fury 9."

"Boy Wonder thinks there is something wrong with Raven and wants me to compare some tests."

"Tests from what? She heals on her own so she's almost never in here."

"The physicals we take to prove we're fit to fight-which you're overdue for by the way."

"What does he think is wrong with her...other than her being totally ga-ga over the guy she met last night?"

"I'm not real sure BB-he sounded like you the time he started working for Slade and you spit out all those crazy ideas about what was wrong with him."

"To be honest something was off about that guy who came to pick up Raven-I just assumed it was the magical stuff. I get that from Raven too and she said that was why when I asked about it once."

"What do you mean off?"

"I don't know exactly...animal senses...its hard to explain. Something was just off about the guy. Silkie sure didn't like him."

Cyborg stops and looks up at Beast Boy suddenly. "Did Raven tell you it was the magic before or after we defeated her father?"

"Before. Why-oh...she's half demon. You know that could explain it. I never sensed anything off about Jinx or anyone else who uses magic."

"Maybe that's why Silkie hated the guy-maybe he's more than just half demon."

"If he had a problem with this guy then wouldn't he always have had one with Raven?"

"I don't know BB-maybe Robin's right and there really is something bad about this guy."

"Anything I can help with? Maybe I should go out and find them and watch what-"

"-Robin is already there. I do have an idea-on how to figure out the information Robin asked for. I just need someone to compare it to just to be sure it works."

"What a test?"

"You're overdue for your physical anyway."

"Is this going to hurt?"

Robin follows as the masked crime fighter when Raven leaves the restaurant after dinner with Rorek. An awaiting carriage takes them through the park on the way to the beach.

Raven sits humming the tune from the music box as they watch the moonlit scenery on the park's carriage trail. She leans heavily against him more than a little tipsy from the champagne.

"Did you enjoy dinner?"

"Very much. Just remind me not to tell Beast Boy we had lobster."

"And why not?"

"He gets mad because he turns into animals. He doesn't eat meat or seafood."

"Good thing the young lad doesn't turn into plants as well."

Raven laughs at Rorek's remark before resuming her humming of the music boxes tune.

Rorek thinks the young sorceress is very much under his control. He can't wait to make her his own.

A few hours later Cyborg scratches his head as he looks over the results from the tests. He was able to find the information he wanted from Beast Boy. They have his original scans-a detailed one taken after his first run in with Adonis at the chemical factory. It shows a normal aging progression. Raven's on the other hand...the first one and then a second one when she was hurt by Adonis shows normal aging but in her physical last month the age indicator jumps from 16 to 21. "I don't get it-this just doesn't make sense."

"So Raven is legal to drink now-big deal."

"But she aged five years in only one."

"Maybe its a demon thing-well half in her case. Does Robin think this guy had something to do with it?"

"He can't if he only showed up last night. The scan was done last month-who knows when this really happened."

"On her last birthday. If you had told me what you were looking for I could have saved you the trouble."

"How-?"

"-the nose knows. I could tell by her pheromones...plus have you seen what she looks like under that cape? That's no teenager's body."

"Okay-I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that last part." Cyborg pauses before continuing. "So at least we know this guy didn't do it."  
"That's a good thing-right?"

"I hope so. But this age thing might explain why Raven has been acting strange lately. We better call Robin he's going to want to see this."

Robin watches as Raven strolls along the beach with Rorek. He looks down at his communicator quickly silencing it as it beeps. "Found anything yet Cyborg?"

"Well you were right about the age thing."

"Any idea why?"

"No...but Beast Boy says that happened on her last birthday."

"How does he kn-"

"-trust me you don't want to know. But if this guy just showed up last night then he didn't do anything. Like I said earlier since she's half demon it could be normal to age like that for her."

"Maybe he isn't behind the age thing...but she was so pale this morning."

"Robin you seriously can't be thinking what it sounds like you're thinking."

"I still have a bad feeling about this guy. Anyway you can figure out if he did something to her?"

"Not until she comes back and then only if she lets me scan her-but I'm not going to ask her. If you want to pose this idea of yours to her go ahead its your funeral. You know how she's going to react if she thinks you've been spying into her personal life. You have the answer you wanted its time to come home and let her be happy for one night."

"What about the name did you look that up?"

"Not yet."

"I know where its from. Raven's friend Goth brought it up."

"And what did he say it was from?"

"Remember Malchior?"

"That's the name of the dragon trapped in the book that tricked her into think he was some good guy sorcerer."

"Rorek was the name of that supposed good guy sorcerer."

"And because Rorek is him name it automatically makes him the one from the story is that it? BB no offense but Robin has been hanging around you too long."

"You don't think that is some sort of coincidence Cy?"

"Had it happened shortly after Raven put Malchior back in the book-maybe. But that was years ago Robin. The Rorek that trapped the dragon in the magic book is long since dead and turned to dust."

"Robin mumbles to himself as he turns off the communicator. "Dead maybe but somehow I doubt he's turning to dust in a grave somewhere." When Robin looks back down at the beach Raven and Rorek are nowhere in sight. He rushes down to the beach only to find their tracks abruptly stop and they only go one way.

Raven stands nestled in Rorek's arms looking out at the ocean. Were she to really take a good look around she might realize that they are suddenly miles from where they were a second ago.

"The moonlight makes you look even more beautiful...like an angel."

She looks down at the sand. "I only wish that were true."

"Is something wrong?"

Raven looks up at Rorek. "Maybe I should have told you earlier but I-I am a demon-half demon."

Rorek places his finger on Raven's lips to quiet her. "Demons are only fallen angels-and how anyone could call you a fallen one is beyond me. Just look at all the good you do in this city."

"But-"

"-no buts my dear. You are an angel and never let anyone tell you otherwise." He kisses her before she can say more.

When he finally lets her up for air Raven finds herself left breathless. She hears the haunting melody again in her head as Rorek dances her around the starry moonlit beach. "I wish this night would never end." She gasps as Rorek trails feathery soft kisses down her neck. She leans her head back baring her neck to him as he dips her back.

"Do you desire more?"

She moans deeply as his hand travels down her body across her breast and finally underneath her dress. "So much more..." In one moment of perfect clarity she realizes what is happening but before her mind can grasp it and focus on it the haunting melody again clouds her thoughts. "...fulfill me-creature of the night..."

Rorek sinks his fangs into Raven's exposed neck drinking deep from her as her body trembles beneath him in orgasmic ecstasy.

Several hours later Raven awakens to a pounding at her door. She looks around briefly wondering just how she got back to the tower. She stumbles out bed-still fully clothed from her date. She opens the door rather groggily. "Could you be any louder Robin?"

"When did you get back everyone has been waiting up for hours."

"I must have used my powers. My memory gets a little fuzzy after dinner-to much champagne I guess."

"Champagne? You don't think you're a bit young to drink?"

"You can lecture me in the morning."

"Do I have any reason to lecture you?"

"If there is something you're trying to tell me I don't get it. Try back later when it doesn't sound like someone is doing a recitation of Edgar Allen Poe's 'The Bells' in my head with real bells."

Robin hands Raven her book of Azar. "Speaking of which. I saw your friend Goth earlier he said you left this at the cafe last night. That's the Book of Azar isn't it?"

"Yes. So?"

"I find it surprising that you left it behind when you're always so protective of it."

"When did you see Goth?"

Robin looks down as Silkie starts to crawl by Raven's open door.

Silkie stops looks up at Raven and hisses as he backs up not taking his eyes off her until he is at the end of the hallway where he came from.

"What was that about?"

Raven looks up at Robin. "How should I know he has been doing that all day since he came into my room."

"Is it just me or are you much paler than you were this morning?"

"In case you haven't noticed I have a hangover and I don't even remember coming back from a wild session of love making on the beach-not that the last part of that is any of your business."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe this Rorek isn't what he seems?"

"You haven't even met him. How can you jump to that sort of conclus-"

"-I saw the two of you this evening. You're friend Goth and I met at the very same restaurant where you and Rorek made quite the grand entrance."

"Bullshit!"

Robin finds himself taken back by Raven's foul language she is known for her temper but never a foul mouth. "Excuse me?"

"Don't act innocent. The two of you didn't meet at someplace like that just so he could return the book. You were spying on me."

"We were worried about you. What really happened on your moonlit stroll on the beach Raven? One moment I looked away while I was talking to Cyborg on the communicator and when I look up you and Rorek are no where in sight. The tracks that the two of you left just stopped. None walking back no walking in the steps you had already left."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe we wanted some privacy?"

"Really? Who did that you or Rorek?"

"Did what?"

"Which one of you used your powers to slip away?"

"I guess that would be me since I'm the only one with powers."

"Are you sure about that?"

"We can finish this conversation civilly in the morning-hell you can kick me off the damn team for all I care. Right now I'm tired and I want to go back to bed."

"I didn't come up here to fight. I'm just trying to figure out what happened."

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were jealous."

"Have you noticed the change that has come over you since you met this guy? I don't think you should see him any more-"

"-Now it just sounds like you don't want me to have any sort of life outside the Titans."

"I don't want to see you get hurt again. Do you even remember where the name Rorek comes from?"

"No-now if you'll excuse me-I'm going back to bed."

"Where is Malchior's book? Maybe he can tell us what's really going on."

"This is ridiculous. Malchior tricked me before and now you want to trust him?"

"Rorek was the name of the one who trapped Malchior in the book wasn't it Raven?"

"You can't believe anything that lying dragon says."

"Aww still bitter that I broke your heart my dear Raven?"

Raven whirls around nearly losing her balance and falling as she scowls at the trunk the book is locked in.

Malchior has no reason to help Raven-if she hasn't broken the sorcerer's hold on her by now then she isn't going to. He senses it is already much too late for her. Now for trapping him back inside the book he is content to simply gain revenge through what is about to happen to her.

Robin looks from Raven to the trunk. "What do you know about Rorek?"

"Rorek? You are aware that battle took place over one thousand years ago. The Rorek I battled would long be in his grave by now."

"No tricks dragon tell me the truth or-"

"-or what do you think you can just torch a magical book and get rid of him?" Raven pushes Robin out of her room and locks the door. "Come back in the morning if you can talk rationally instead of sounding like Beast Boy."

"A bit harsh on the bird brain weren't you?"

"Go back to sleep or what ever it is you do in there to pass the time." Raven grabs the blanket from the bed opens the trunk and stuffs it inside before locking it again hoping that will keep the dragon quiet. She stumbles back over to her bed and collapses into a deep sleep.

* * *

**this might as well be called a new chapter since the only thing about this that came from the original was the stuff on the beach between raven and rorek and robin's fight with raven at the end.**

**there was a partial quote from a certian horror movie musical in here. i was listening to the movie soundtrack when i wrote this and i just couldn't resist throwing it in.**

**i gotta new poll up. please drop by my profile and give me your opinion.**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry its been so long-i have been sick again. and one of my editors is MIA because she has become a workaholic-that is better than an alcoholic i guess. so until further notice i have to use the annoying guy. i can call him annoying because he is my cousin. really he is very good and helps out a lot since i been sick and i appreciate that-but if i tell him that his head is going to get so big he can't fit through the door. for now i am only trying to get this story and 'kidnapped' (its under his account-iq battle winner) that he and i have been working on done. then maybe i'll move on to finish up raven's nest. i'll just have to see how it all goes with my health. this will be the last time i start so many stories at once that i promise. if you like this please drop a thank you PM to my editor because i'm not so good with the brain-hand coordination right now and he had a lot to clean up this time to get it in a presentable format.**

* * *

Blood Lust-part 6

When she awakens from a fitful sleep Raven quickly retreats under the covers. She can't stand the full force of the sunlight streaming into her room. It makes her feel as if her skin is on fire. She quickly closes the drapes with her powers and summons a cloak from her closet that she cowers beneath when she finally ventures up. She looks at the clock on her shelf to find that most of the day has passed and it is almost sunset. Raven glares at the trunk where a corner of the blanket peaks out from under the closed lid before she leaves her room. She walks down to OPS with her cloak drawn close around her. She stops in the hallway as she hears the others talking.

Cyborg watches as Robin paces in front of the doorway. "Man I warned you that Raven was going to react that way when she found out you were following her."

"This wasn't Raven's usual ticked off behavior. She started yelling obscenities-and she was so much paler. And then there was that thing with Silkie stopping in front of her door and hissing at her before backing away."

Starfire looks up at Robin. "He did that with Rorek as well when he came to pick up Raven. It happened earlier with Raven in her room as well."

"He doesn't like that guy." Beast Boy looks down at Silkie. "To be truthful he kind of gave me the creeps too."

Robin stops pacing and looks at the others. "Raven's friend Goth had a bad feeling too. That is why the two of us met up at the restaurant last night to see what would happen. I think we need to keep Raven away from this guy."

Panicking at the thought of being kept away from Rorek-Raven flees to her room. She locks the door behind her as she tries to collect her racing thoughts. Last night on the beach was amazing. She can't just let that be taken away.

Having her heard her run away the others rush up to Raven's room.

Raven's turns around at the knock on the door. "Go away! Just leave me alone! I don't want to be bothered!"

"I think we really need to talk Raven."

"I said go away Robin!" She turns as muffled laughter escapes the trunk. Raven ignores the pleas of the others and goes over to the trunk opens the lid and pulls out the blanket. What do you think is so funny."

"Nothing about the situation is funny my dear Raven. You know they intend to lock you up if they have to in order to keep you and Rorek apart. The longing-that need for more-can you not feel it?"

"Yes."

"Then go to him-quickly."

Raven turns to look at the door as there is a thump against it as they threaten to knock it down and come in after her. She looks down at the book then to the door before making her decision.

When the door is knocked down the Titans are greeted only by an empty room.

Robin looks at the open trunk and rushes over to it. "Where is she?"

Malchior replies in mocking tones. "Do you intend to try burning the book to get it out of me? It was already too late for Raven the moment she first laid eyes on Rorek. There is nothing you can do to save her now."

Cyborg grabs Robin's shoulder as he reaches into he chest for the book. "Forget him. I've got a lock on Raven's communicator she's in the old district slated for demolition."

Robin throws one last glance down at the book as the others rush from the room. "Why didn't you warn her if you knew what was coming?"

"Revenge is sweet."


	7. Chapter 7

Blood Lust-part 7

The sun has set by the time Raven reaches Rorek's home. She is oblivious to all the signs of demolition taking place close to the building. She sees the same grand mansion she saw the last time she was here. She knocks frantically at the door only to rush into Rorek's arms as he opens it.

"What has you so upset my dear Raven?"

"I over heard them talking-they want to keep us apart."

Rorek leads Raven inside. "Calm yourself my dear-no one could ever part us." He holds her close to him as her sobs die down. "There now my dear-feeling better?"

"Now that I'm with you. I was so scared. All I could think about was losing what we had last night."

"It was quite-how would your generation put it-awesome was it not?" He looks down into Raven's eyes as she gazes up at him. "Yes quite awesome my dear Raven." He runs his fingers over the fang wounds on her neck causing her to tremble in his arms.

Raven moans as she clings to Rorek. Now that she is here safe in his arms she never wants to let him go. She wants to lose herself in the prospect of continuing what was started on the beach last night when she lost all recollection but instead tears come to her eyes. "They'll come and they won't stop-"

-Rorek touches his fingers to her lips quieting her. "I won't let them take you away-I promise."

"But-"

"-no buts my dear. Perhaps I should make a confession of my own. I sensed what-who you were from the beginning so I made you fall in love with me."

"I don't understand." Absently Raven touches the fang marks on her neck.

Rorek gently takes Raven's hands away from the fang marks and kisses her neck. When he pulls back he bares his fangs. "I am a vampire Raven and I want all the power held within your demon blood."

She tries to pull free from his grasp as some part of her mind registers just what he is saying and bids her to run.

He holds Raven's wrists in his hands refusing to let her go. "I want you for my queen-Raven. Together we could rule the world."

"You-" Raven struggles to hold onto her current train of thought. "-you-trapped Malchior in that book to gain his powers. You're the evil one."

"He exists with only a fraction of his former powers to lure me to those like you. Sorceresses always make the best prey."

Raven wretches her arms free from Rorek's grasp and runs. "No-I won't let you!"

"Its much too late Raven-the transformation has already begun. Let it be completed and join me or else I will be forced to lock you away until I've drained you dry."

She runs toward the door but suddenly Rorek is there blocking her way.

"You will not escape me."

Raven manages to avoid his grasp and turns to look for another way out.

"You may run-but you can never hide from me."

Tears stream from Raven's eyes as she feels the fang wounds on her neck burn fiercely. She looks behind her as she runs only to see no sign of Rorek. When she looks where she's going again he is right in front of her. She stops trying to use her powers for escape but nothing happens. "No!" Raven looks down at her hands in disbelief before looking back up at Rorek. She collapses to her knees in front of him as she grasps her neck with her hands. "No-please don't!"

He grabs her arm and pulls her up forcing her inside the ballroom. "Come now my dear Raven. It is time to make your choice."

Raven tries to tune out the haunting melody of the music box that floods her ears but refuses to move her hands to her ears in attempt to drown it out. "Stop it please!"

"Once the transformation is complete you can have whatever your heart desires. Gold-jewels-a real Gothic castle."

She struggles to free herself from his grasp. "I don't want this!"

"Perhaps it is something else you desire." The music is like a knife destroying Raven's free will as Rorek holds her close-running his hand down her curves. "No! Stop-please." Raven gasps as he rips off her cloak and throws her down on the floor.

Rorek straddles Raven-pushing up the dress she still wears from the night before. "Is this what you desire my dear?"

The music batters the last of Raven's defenses and she moans out her answer. "Yes." Her hands fall away exposing her neck to Rorek.

He places his hand behind her neck and draws her up to him. Rorek brushes her hair away and tilts her head back before plunging his fangs into her neck.

* * *

**It was my original plan to include the ending in this chapter but my editor thought it was better to split it into. So if you don't like the cliffhanger direct any flames to him.**


	8. Chapter 8

**here it is the final chapter of blood lust-i hope you enjoy it. this re-write came out much better and darker than the original for that matter.**

Blood Lust-part 8

The Titans rush into the building where Raven's communicator signal comes from. All is quiet here-too quiet.

Robin looks uneasily around the run down old building. "Stick together."

Beast Boy looks around nervously as his heightened senses pick up the scent of blood. "She's this way." He rushes ahead before the others can stop him. He stops short when he reaches what must have once been a grand ball room. Raven lays so still in Rorek's arms-deathly pale now with twin streams of blood trickling from the puncture wounds on her neck.

"Titans-I should thank you. Raven ran right into my arms when she overheard you talk about keeping us apart."

Cyborg trains his sonic cannon on Rorek. "What have you done to her?"

Beast Boy speaks without taking his eyes off Rorek. "He's a vampire."

Rorek runs his hand through Raven's long hair. "She made her choice-the final transformation has begun."

"You tricked her!"

Starfire starts to rush forward-but Robin holds her back.

"Wise move-with Raven's demon blood coursing through my veins-I am unstoppable." To prove his point he raises his hand toward the others and uses Raven's dark powers to send them flying back first against then through the wall.

Beast Boy still watches Rorek as he gets up and speaks low. "She's still alive. If we could slay him then may be we can save her."

"Assuming anything we ever saw in monster movies was real." Cyborg checks with his own scanners. "But BB is right her vital signs are weak but she is still alive."

Starfire stands up as she speaks. "If he can use Raven's powers should he not also have her weakness?"

The guys all nod in agreement. No one need say more and risk tipping Rorek to the plan.

Beast Boy picks up several large splinters of wood from the broken wall and passes them around. "Aim for the heart-but be careful in case he tries to use Raven as a shield."

"Titans Go!"

They all leap into action at Robin's familiar battle cry. They split up in different directions so Rorek can't keep track of all of them.

"There is no saving her from what is to come-but if you wish to die trying I will grant you that."

Starfire stands cautiously in front of Rorek. "All we want is our friend back."

"And what would you do with her? Lock her away until she goes mad from thirst? I have great plans for her." Without even turning to look Rorek lashes out behind him with Raven's dark powers and wards off Cyborg's attempt to stab him in the back.

Cyborg stands up and dusts himself off. "Man you can use Raven's powers and that's the best you can do? I've seen her kick butt without even trying."

"You have yet to see just what I can do with her power."

A faint thought reaches Robin from the bond he shares with Raven and he draws his bo staff leaving it collapsed in one hand. He watches as Raven's arm which rests on her chest slips down to the floor. To anyone else it may look as though her body as gone limp. With Rorek's attention on Cyborg's taunting Robin moves in trying to stab the vampire with his bo staff. He drops the piece of wood as Rorek sends him flying away.

Rorek also blasts away Starfire who tries to take Raven from his arms. "I have no desire to waste those powers by toying with the likes of you."

"Dude-I totally think your bluffing."

He turns to look at Beast Boy. "You accuse me of bluffing? Pitiful little creature that you are."

"I may be pitiful but at least I helped send a demon back to hell. What did you do besides trapping a dragon in a book a thousand years ago?"

Raven's hand closes over the piece of wood that Robin dropped beside her. She made a mistake by not trusting her instinct that something was off the moment she came face to face with Rorek. Now he has access to her powers because of one moment of weakness on her part. If he isn't stopped now she knows he never will be. She moans softly to draw Rorek's attention.

Rorek turns back to Raven who should be in deep slumber as she becomes his queen. His icy blue eyes are met by her breath-takingly beautiful indigo orbs. He just stares at her unable to look away as she holds his gaze. "Sleep now my dear Rav-"

"-I really did love you." With all the strength she can muster Raven picks up the piece of wood and stabs it into Rorek's chest.

Robin sees Raven has injured Rorek but not killed him. He quickly moves in while the vampire is still in shock and kicks at the piece of wood driving it deep into the monster's heart. He kneels down pulling Raven from Rorek's grasp.

Beast Boy looks on warily having fully expected the vampire's body to have turned to dust. "Well at least the wooden stake part was right."

Cyborg stands over the vampire keeping his sonic cannon trained on him just in case. "Yeah but what do we do with him now?"

"On Drinax 7 such an abomination of nature would have its heart and brain removed-consumed by the conquers who would then have the body burned and scattered to far corners of the planet."

"That is so nasty!" Beast Boy backs away from the vampire.

"Leave him in the sun-then scatter the ashes."

"Raven?" Robin looks from the others down to Raven.

"You should kill me too."

"We can't do that Raven."

She looks up at Robin. "Three nights and I will become something far worse than he ever was. There is no stopping it. The only cure is death." She looks around at all of her friends. "I'm sorry-I never-I was weak. Please end this now-don't look for some way to stop it. I don't want to hurt any of you." Knowing her friends all too well as she is unable to fight the transformation any longer Raven slips into the only glimpse of death she will ever know.

"We cannot kill her." Starfire looks to the guys for agreement.

"You heard her-we have three nights to find a cure. Starfire, Beast Boy stay here until sun up and don't take your eyes off him until he is dust. Cyborg lets get Raven back to the tower."

As the sun is just beginning to rise Starfire and Beast Boy drag Rorek's body into the sun light streaming through a broken window. The body first bursts into flame then turns to dust.

At the tower Robin closes the curtains in Raven's room over the newly blacked out window as Cyborg carries stacks of books from the room for research. Robin turns to look at her laying so still on the bed. "We will find a way to stop this Raven-I promise."

**this original story never had a sequel, but i found one of my crappy reject handwritten stories that i can turn into one for this one, so look for the oh so creative title of 'blood lust 2' coming-well sometime in the not so near future. at this point i'm not sure how much of it i can keep and how much of it will end up going in the trash so it might take quite awhile to re-work when i do get to it. again it will be a long time coming. i have lots of other things to finish before i start it. so please don't leave a review asking for more now that i've told you it will eventually be coming. and those of you out there-you know who you are-stop scaring my editor it is not nice.**


End file.
